


finding Mingyu's phone ; soonhoon

by ultjongup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Language, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Soonhoon - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultjongup/pseuds/ultjongup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung really hated Mingyu. He really, really hated the giant, Kim Mingyu. He was frustrated, how can Mingyu do this to him? Soonyoung needed more friends.<br/>~<br/>Title: finding Mingyu's phone<br/>Genre: fluff<br/>Pairing(s): SoonHoon, Meanie<br/>Length: 1528 words<br/>Warnings: some language, mention of Meanie banging eyy ;^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding Mingyu's phone ; soonhoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I slipped into the diamond life and the started shipping this adorable fluff balls aka Soonhoon as soon as I saw them together. Meanie is my third OTP after Seounghan, so I had to put them here. Anyways, enjoy~

Soonyoung really hated Mingyu. He really, really hated the giant, Kim Mingyu. He was frustrated, how can Mingyu 

do this to him? Soonyoung needed more friends.

~

It all began when Mingyu got into their shared dorm room, clothes inside out, barely covering himself with a shirt which was not his. Soonyoung got terrified by the look of his roommate, asking if he got beaten up or some shit. Mingyu didn't answer, instead he threw himself on the mattress and closed his eyes, the pain in his head killing him.

''Hyung, please bring me some painkillers..'' he mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes, his voice cracked.

Soonyoung didn't answer, continuing to watch him until he earned a groan from the younger and went for the painkillers.

''Seriously, Mingyu? I think I've told you to stop going out to drink so much, aish…'' he sighed as he filled a glass with water and thrusted it in Mingyu's hands.

''It wasn't only drinking though…'' the younger let out a dry laugh as he proceeded to drink the pills.

''Oh my god, just shut up.'' Soonyoung hissed at Mingyu and earned another chuckle.

Mingyu didn't move for a while until he started searching for something and it was really obvious to Soonyoung that he couldn't find it.

''Why are you suddenly dancing EXO's EXODUS? What are you trying to find, idiot?'' Soonyoung laughed on his own joke and Mingyu just glared at him, continuing to search for whatever he was searching. After a while he finally let out a sigh, deep and looked at Soonyoung's eyes, making a cute face.

''No.'' Soonyoung tried to stand up and get out of there before hearing what Mingyu wanted to say but was pushed down on the bed.

''Hyung, please..'' the younger pouted, giving Soonyoung his best puppy eyes. The older sighed, he had to help him. Oh, he was going to pay for pushing his hyung so roughly on the bed and sitting on his stomach, not letting him move an inch. If someone saw them right now, this was going to be the end of Soonyoung's life. He pushed Mingyu out of him and tried to hit his arm, receiving a hiss.

''What do you want?'' he asked, finally tired of the younger's shit.

''So, last night I went into Wonwoo's dorm room and we kind o--''

''I don't need to know about your hook ups, just skip this part.'' the older interrupted, making Mingyu blush.

''I forgot my phone there. I had to leave earlier because his roommate was going to catch us and I kind of forgot it there.'' the younger blushed even more, remembering his struggles when he was back at Wonwoo's, trying to find his clothes as fast as possible. ''Can you go and get my phone? Please, please. It'd be so awkward if I go there, his roommate already knows me and I and Wonwoo still don't want him to know that we were--'' he was once again interrupted by the older, frowning.

''Hooking up on his couch? You guys are disgusting, remember my words. I'm not going there!'' he smirked, knowing how the younger would do ''everything'' for him.

''Hyung, please, please, pleaseee! Don't act like you don't want to see Jihooon! I know you have crush on him!'' Mingyu begged, his voice really loud. Soonyoung's eyes widened when he heard the name of the boy he has been crushing over since seventh grade.

''I-I don't have a crush on him, what are you talking about?'' Soonyoung blushed, ignoring Mingyu's eyes.

''Oh, really? Sure…'' the younger said sarcastically, getting hit again by his whining hyung.

''Okay, don't tell anyone, dipshit!''

~

And there he was, Soonyoung, walking towards the dorm room of his seventh grade crush and Mingyu's boyfriend. He doesn't even remember how he agreed on coming. But it was too late because he was in front of the door. He knocked once, twice on the wood and heard steps getting closer, sending shivers down his spine. And before he had the chance to turn and walk away, a smile greeted him as the shorter boy opened the door.

''Oh, hi Soonyoung hyung!'' Jihoon smiled, a smile which was so adorable in Soonyoung's eyes. Not like he'll say it out aloud, the younger hated being called cute and adorable.

''Hi, Jihoonie. I came here because Mingyu forgot his phone at Wonwoo's room.'' he smiled as Jihoon opened the door wider, letting him in.

''Oh, yeah Wonwoo hyung told me. He left a while ago.'' the younger nodded his head as they entered the said boy's room. It was the description of Wonwoo. There were a lot of clothes flooding the floor and posters of his favorite idols and some family photos lying around his desk. Wonwoo was a clean guy. He really was. That's why Soonyoung and Jihoon were both taken aback but then they remembered what could actually be the reason for the mess in his room. It looked like it was some teenage boy's room in his emo phase. Both of them stared at each other for a while but then started searching for Mingyu's phone. It was like this was all a plan when they heard the door of Wonwoo's door close with a bang, making both of them jump.

''What the…?'' Jihoon whined, trying to calm his heart beat and heading to the door. He tried to open it, only realizing that it was locked. Soonyoung however was still looking around for the phone, not really acknowledging the situation until he heard a loud sigh behind him. The smaller boy was struggling with opening the door. ''Wonwoo, I swear if it's you…'' he banged on the door, a small stain of pink creeping on his cheeks. Soonyoung stood up from where he was trying to find his roommate's phone and placed a hand on Jihoon's shoulder.

''What happened, Jihoonie?'' he said in a soft voice, scaring the younger from the sudden touch even more.

''Aish, please don't scare me more. The door was enough!'' he pouted, looking so adorable to Soonyoung, making him want to pinch his cheeks.

''Sorry.'' he chuckled quietly, earning a small frown from Jihoon which made him look even cuter. Soonyoung wished he could hug the smaller and never ever let him go. Then his gaze hovered over Jihoon's plump, kissable lips which made the older think of how good his lips will feel against Jihoon's ones. He didn't even realize he was staring until he saw the corner of Jihoon's ears turning into a light shade of red, merging with the color of his cotton pink colored hair.

''Wonwoo hyung…I think he locked us on purpose!'' the slightly younger sighed for what seemed fifth time since they were locked, avoiding Soonyoung's gaze which made his heart beat so fast, he thought it'd explode every second. He just couldn't control his feels when the older was so close to him, their hands almost brushing.

''Why would he lock us on purpose?'' Soonyoung laughed, not even processing what the hell was really going on. Hyung, why are you making it so hard? Jihoon thought, making a small step backwards and the older following him closer. He was so freaking close, Jihoon was wondering if he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. ''Jihoonie, what am I making hard?'' the older's warm smile turned into a small smirk, making Jihoon blush even more.

''That dick.'' they both heard from outside the room, a deep voice which made them flush redder than tomatoes. The voice was followed by a loud laugh, making them feel even more embarrassed.

''Wonwoo, you asshole!'' Jihoon screamed and Soonyoung laugh at how even when he cursed, he looked like the most precious thing in the world. ''Why are you laughing, oh my god!'' he looked at him, ready to see his reaction, probably a hysterical laugh or an annoying smirk but was surprised with something else. Soonyoung did not laugh nor he smirked. He crashed their lips, making Jihoon confused until he leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up into the older's hair and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. After what seemed hours, they both pulled away, filling their lungs with the needed air but not lasting too long until they leaned for another kiss, and another, and another. They kissed until Jihoon felt tired, he was unexperienced after all. He has never dated, this was his first kiss but he was proud of himself. Jihoon learnt enough for kissing by seeing Mingyu and Wonwoo making out in front of him, on his own couch. Soonyoung could feel his tiredness so he pulled him into an embrace, letting him snuggled and rest his head in the crook of his neck.

''Cute.'' he mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

''I.Am.Not.Cute'' the younger hissed, not moving from his position but smacking Soonyoung's back weakly, too tired to hit him stronger.

''If you say so.'' the older chuckled, enjoying the moment as much as he could before the idiots who were outside the room were probably hooking up again, ruined everything.


End file.
